Morceaux choisis
by Lily Jem
Summary: Recueils de drabble divers, certains écrits dans le cadre de défis.
1. La vie en jaune

Luna était une jeune femme très optimiste. Trop, selon certains. Elle tentait toujours de trouver le côté positif d'une situation, de voir la vie en jaune. Jaune, car c'était la couleur de la joie.

Mais Luna portait un prénom destiné à faire d'elle une lumière dans les ténèbres. Et dans le cachot du manoir Malefoy, c'était ce qu'elle tentait d'être, malgré la douleur, la peur, le manque d'espoir. Et si elle arrivait à sourire et à faire sourire, c'est qu'elle avait un secret. Oh ! pas bien gros, pas très important, mais tout de même. Ce secret était plutôt grand, fin, pâle, et arborait de magnifiques cheveux blond clair. Ce secret se nommait Draco Malefoy. Tous les soirs, à la même heure, il descendait lui parler. Il ne la touchait pas, et n'attendait pas nécessairement de réponse de sa part, ce qui convenait très bien à la prisonnière qui n'avait en général absolument rien à dire. Elle écoutait. Elle l'écoutait en le regardant, lui accordant toute l'attention que personne ne lui avait jamais donné. Il lui disait qu'il voulait les sortir de là, qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec ses parents, sa tante, et encore moins … Celui dont il ne pouvait dire le nom. Il voulait la sauver, elle, parce qu'elle était, selon ses propres termes, un soleil miniature.

Luna restait silencieuse et son esprit gravait chacun des mots de Draco Malefoy dans sa mémoire. Elle tenait à se souvenir de tout dans les moindres détails, comme ce soir où il lui avait ramené une jonquille, parce que c'était une fleur jaune. Il ne lui ramenait que des choses jaunes -du citron, des pissenlits, des jonquilles, des poivrons, un crayon de couleur … et la jeune femme recevait ces présents sans rien dire. Mais elle écoutait.

« Ecoute, Luna, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. La seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas ici avec toi c'est que ma mère est la sœur de Bellatrix. Mais s'il y avait un endroit … Un endroit où ma mère pourrait être en sécurité, je pourrais aider. Je pourrais te sauver. »

Et Luna se demandait invariablement pourquoi il tenait tant à la sauver de ce cachot. Pourquoi elle, qu'il avait toujours ignorée et méprisée ? Pourquoi maintenant ? et surtout, quel rapport avec sa mère ? Et puis la réponse lui vint d'elle-même. C'était tellement évident que Luna se mit soudain à rire, à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle riait encore quand Draco vint la voir, et elle rit encore plus lorsqu'il lui demanda pourquoi elle riait.

« C'est une fleur, n'est-ce pas ? ta mère. Une fleur jaune. Mais tu sais, Draco, tu ne pourras pas la mettre dans un vase et la regarder lentement se faner. Elle s'est déracinée elle-même. Elle est déjà séchée. Tu ne peux pas sauver une fleur séchée. »

Draco Malefoy ne remit plus les pieds dans le cachot de Luna, mais celle-ci continua de voir la vie en jaune. Et lorsqu'elle reçut un narcisse, elle sut que la fin de son calvaire était arrivé.


	2. Réconciliation

Harry poussa un grognement en se laissant tomber sur une marche du perron. Il avait la sensation que sa tête était pleine de petits cailloux et à en juger par le grognement qui lui répondit, Drago Malfoy ne semblait pas en meilleur état. Ce dernier parvint tout de même à articuler quelques mots d'une voix pâteuse.

« Si jamais tu racontes quoi que ce soit…

\- Oh, pitié, Malfoy, répondit Harry avec humeur. Malgré ce que tu sembles croire, je tiens à ma réputation.

Un hochement de tête vite réprimé fit office de réponse. Les deux hommes se remémoraient la soirée qui les avait conduits à se tenir le crâne en maudissant toutes les formes d'alcool existantes, et ce n'était pas très reluisant. À l'avis de Drago, les conclusions étaient même carrément catastrophiques. Un poids soudain sur leurs épaules les fit gémir douloureusement tandis que le rire cristallin d'Hermione retentissait. Elle leur tendit deux verres remplit de potion anti gueule de bois avec un sourire indulgent.

\- Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous discutiez, les garçons ?

\- On se réconciliait, marmonna Harry en jetant un œil à son voisin.

Drago recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche en entendant la réponse de son ennemi juré, des images de leur soirée lui revenant subitement en tête avec une clarté inquiétante.

\- Super ! s'exclama Hermione en tapotant négligemment le dos de l'ancien Serpentard. Vous rentrez ?

La jeune femme repartit sans attendre leur réponse et les garçons se levèrent avec difficulté pour la suivre.

\- À croire que ça t'a plu, chuchota Drago.

Harry lui accorda un sourire avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Pas à toi ? »


	3. Souvenir

Lily Evans-Potter s'agenouilla avec difficulté près de l'un des grands cartons entassés dans la chambre. James avait bien proposé de tout ranger d'un coup de baguette, mais sa femme avait envie de s'installer façon moldue dans sa nouvelle maison. Elle avait envie de se sentir entièrement chez elle, et avoir les doigts noircis par du papier journal en déballant sa vaisselle faisait partie du processus.

Le carton choisit contenait un certain nombre de photos de Poudlard : Lily, les Maraudeurs, James et Lily enlacés, James et Lily allongés dans l'herbe, Sirius poursuivit par Remus autour du lac, Sirius dans le lac … Quelques photos plus anciennes suivaient. Lily saisit une image représentant sa sœur et son sourire se fit plus pâle. Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, Pétunia lui manquait terriblement. La jeune femme aurait aimé lui parler de son enfant à naître et recevoir ses conseils. En secouant la tête, elle reposa la photo et arrêta brièvement son geste en apercevant le cliché suivant.

Sur la photographie magique, son image, plus jeune, lui tirait la langue en riant tandis que Severus la regardait en souriant doucement. Lily sentit son cœur se fissurer une fois de plus en repensant à son ancien ami. Il avait suffi d'un mot pour que tout s'écroule alors qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Mais elle n'avait pas su revenir vers lui après l'insulte, et lui-même avait préféré se tourner vers la magie noire pour tenter de l'oublier. Elle savait qu'il n'en était rien, toutefois. Lily était une jeune femme intelligente, elle savait que Severus l'aimait depuis leur première rencontre, mais cet amour n'avait pas suffi à le faire revenir près d'elle et son mariage avec James Potter avait achevé ce qui restait de cette amitié.

Elle se souvenait pourtant parfaitement du moment où cette photo avait été prise. Ils étaient e quatrième année, juste avant les examens, et elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'une balade dans le parc leur ferait le plus grand bien. Un petit sortilège de lévitation et une photo souvenir plus tard, il était retourné à ses grimoires en lui faisant promettre de lui donner un double du cliché.

Lily se demanda s'il l'avait toujours.


	4. Enfance

« Papa ! attends-moi !

Le petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et ébouriffés par le vent tendait les bras vers l'homme qui marchait devant lui, à moitié dans l'espoir que celui-ci le porte et soulage ses jambes fatiguées. Après tout, il n'avait que 6 ans, il faisait froid, il neigeait, et la foule du Chemin de Traverse commençait à devenir un peu trop compacte à ses yeux.

\- - Harry, bon sang …

L'homme soupira et se pencha vers l'enfant pour le soulever. Ce dernier le regardait de ses grands yeux verts innocents, attendant la remontrance qui, il le savait, allait inévitablement suivre. Mais l'homme, cette fois-ci, se contenta de reprendre sa route en serrant le petit garçon dans ses bras. Que pouvait-il dire qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas déjà dit ?

\- - T'es fâché ?

\- - Non, Harry, mais il me semblait t'avoir déjà dit …

\- - De ne pas t'appeler comme ça, souffla l'enfant en baissant la tête.

Le silence régna sur le reste du chemin. Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, Harry se dépêcha de filer dans sa chambre et entreprit de construire une muraille avec tous ses jouets. Les livres formaient une bonne base, décida-t-il, cela rendait le tout plus solide. En revanche, le balai ne tenait pas, alors il le laissa de côté. Lorsqu'il estima que sa barricade était suffisamment solide, il installa sa couette derrière et se blottit dedans, attendant la visite de mise au point de son père adoptif. Qui arriva bien plus vite que prévu et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la construction c'était lui qui avait suggéré d'ajouter la couette pour rendre le tout plus confortable.

\- - Harry, murmura-t-il, tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. Nous en avons déjà parlé, n'est-ce pas ? Alors ?

Une tête brune émergea du petit fort avec un air déterminé, signe que la bataille allait être rude. Du moins, plus que les dernières fois.

\- - Tonton Remus m'a demandé pourquoi je ne t'appelais pas « papa ». Il a dit que tu aurais pu être vraiment mon papa.

\- - Remus aussi aurait pu être vraiment ton père, soupira l'homme en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- - Mais il a dit que toi, tu étais amoureux de Maman !

Une petite discussion avec ce satané loup-garou allait vraiment être nécessaire.

\- - Lui aussi. Tout le monde aimait ta mère, parce que c'était une femme merveilleuse. Mais elle a choisi James Potter, et c'est pour ça que tu t'appelles Harry Potter et non Harry Lupin.

\- - Oui mais tonton Remus, il a aussi dit que mon papa, c'est celui qui s'occupe de moi. Et aussi, Papa, il est mort, alors du coup, mon deuxième papa, c'est toi. Et aussi, que Maman, elle serait d'accord avec lui, et aussi, que Papa, ben ça lui poserait pas de problèmes parce que tu t'occupes bien de moi.

L'adulte et l'enfant s'affrontèrent du regard en silence un instant, avant que l'homme ne capitule en soupirant. Lupin était un insupportable fouineur, Harry possédait malheureusement un bon mélange du caractère de ses deux parents, et il n'était pas de taille face à ça. D'un signe, il fit comprendre à son fils adoptif qu'il abandonnait la partie, laissant ce dernier arborer un air joyeux qui valait toutes les défaites du monde.

\- - C'est vrai que tonton Remus était amoureux de Maman ?

\- - Tu sais quoi ? tu pourras lui poser la question cet après-midi. En attendant, Draco et Ron ne devraient pas tarder, donc, tu devrais ranger un peu, ok ?

Harry s'exécuta, satisfait d'avoir l'autorisation de poser une question aussi importante à un adulte, et Severus Rogue savoura d'avance la tête qu'allait faire Lupin en entendant la question. La journée risquait d'être fichtrement plus amusante que prévue …


End file.
